Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind (4e Sourcebook)/Campaigns
=Campaigns= This chapter explains how spiderkind can be used in a campaign; both as simple monsters and as the theme of an entire campaign. It also give rules for exploring the underdark; the ultimate site for spiderkind adventures. Finally it presents some example NPCs which can be adjusted for your campaign, used as extra party members or even played as PCs for players. Spiderkind Campaigns Incorporating spiderkind in a campaign without building the campaign around the war of the spiderkind may seem challenging (and let’s face it; the war of the spiderkind won’t interest everybody), however, using spiderkind in a campaign isn’t as challenging as it seems. This section explores how to use spiderkind in a campaign; both as monsters and in campaigns or adventures based around them. Spiderkind as Monsters The easiest way to use spiderkind creatures is in the same way as any other monster. It is a simple matter to add a small spider colony to an existing dungeon or to have a group of ettercaps and chitines (with spider pets in tow) ambush the party in the middle of a forest. If you use spiderkind in this way, it is generally best to avoid the more intelligent spiderkind (such as draegloth, drow and driders, but not including chitines and ettercaps), as these are better suited to the role of masterminds. It is generally not a good idea to use drow once and not follow it up, as drow are usually involved in grand schemes. A possible exception to this is a simple drow surface raid; though a raiding party disappearing without trace may bring dark consequences from below ground... Spiderkind Campaigns The easiest way to base a campaign around the spiderkind is via the drow. The drow are master schemers, using many-layered plans, tricks and deceits to achieve their goals. The drow have many spiderkind followers, and even a spiderkind deity that almost every member of their race follows. However, building a campaign around the drow is no simple task; a simple plotline in which the PCs work for Arachne against the followers of Lolth will rarely suffice, as the vast majority of players will not follow a spider deity simply for plot line reasons. You will therefore need to think of a good reason for the PCs to go up against the drow. If one of your players does follow Arachne, you will need to be careful that you do not centre the campaign on that player. The aforementioned player will not need any further hook than the simple “Arachne has asked you to deal with the drow threat”, but your other PCs will probably need a more complex hook. If you have a group that all follow Arachne, your hook should be fairly straightforward, though the drow should make the first move; evil masterminds are not as effective if they are the one on the defence. Followers of Lolth You may wish to build a campaign featuring the PCs as followers of Lolth. In this case, you can build the campaign around the dangerous game of subterfuge that all drow play. Alternatively (as an interesting twist), you could force the followers of Arachne and the followers of Lolth together as mutual allies. Maybe the spiderkind have come under risk of extinction, and only in unity can they survive. Underdark Exploration Spiderkind NPCs This section presents some example NPCs which can be used in a spiderkind themed adventure or campaign. They are fully stated out characters, so they should be adjusted before being used as simple NPCs, but they can be used as extra party members or even PCs. NPCs debug=1 category=4e category=User category=Creature category=NPC category=Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind notcategory=SRD mode=category ordermethod=title order=ascending Class Templates You can apply the arachnomancer and spider rider classes as a template for NPCs, using the process for applying class templates described on page 182 of the ''Dungeon Master's Guide''. Arachnomancer Power Source: Arachane. Spider Rider Power Source: Arachane. ---- Category:Chapter Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind